The Morning After
by TragedyStorm
Summary: After a party Cloud awakens to a very unpleasant suprize...at least he thinks so at first...::YAOI:: Completed!
1. Hangovers

The Morning After  
  
by: Tragedy Storm (with help from Jarad and Lokum)^_^  
  
Rated: NC17 for strong sexual content and language  
  
Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth  
  
This is my first ever FF story ^_^ yayyyy *fanfare*  
  
This story has a major amount of yaoi in it....I'm talkin' teeth gritting action here....so if you don't like yaoi....then go away...because this story will scar you for life. Oh....and btw....don't flame me saying stuff about how you don't like yaoi and crap...because I'll print out your flames and post them up on my pf so everyone can laugh at you and send you emails telling you how very STUPID you are .....thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any FF characters....hell I don't even own the games...I rent....that just shows you how poor I am so... *gets in her anime prayer stance* PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! ~___~  
  
Chapter 1: Hangovers  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOD MORNING! Its 6:00 on a beautiful Friday morning an- -SLAM-  
  
Stupid Alarm Clock- I thought, letting the small rays of sunlight that had just begun to peak over the horizon shine into my sleepy eyes, blinding me temporarily.  
  
I softly pull one of the blond locks of hair that lay in my face out of the way, felling it stick to my forehead with dried sweat. A headache spread across my entire face as the reality of a horrible hangover hit me. "What the hell?......I didn't drink any alcohol...." And then I remember, and smacked my forehead. "OW......" Stupid me......I forgot that I was hanging out with the infamous 'Punch Spikers' Cid and Vincent.  
  
After a while of suffering from exposure to light, I started to wonder about some things.....like......where I was.....and how did I get in this bed.....and where the hell are my under shorts?! -thought I felt a breeze- I looked around, trying to remember where the bathroom was and where the aspirin was. I got up slowly trying, without victory, to keep the headache from spreading. After I got adjusted to the feeling of sitting up, it was time to try walking for the first time again. -yarg- I shifted around in my position uncomfortably -my ass feels.....weird.....-Just as the thought crossed my mind I felt a sudden shift in the bed beside me.  
  
I froze in my place, widening my blue eyes.  
  
"Maybe this is a water bed and me moving made IT move." I was very satisfied with that resolution until it was tossed out the window by a deep smooth moan from a hangover like mine.  
  
My eyes widened again. -Beds don't moan in agony- I was in even more shock when a hand slapped into my back, making me jump out of the bed as if there was a lion behind me, grabbing the covers and taking them with me. I wrapped them around myself quickly but not before getting a glimpse of my 'partner'.  
  
The silver haired man rolled over slowly revealing his completely nude body, and groaning from the loss of warmth from the sheets. My eyes widened even more when I got a halfway good look at his face.  
  
"...................Sephiroth?!................" Hearing his name, and the loud sound, his aqua green eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"...???????...." Sephiroth rose up holding his head. "Ohw....what happened?..." He looked over to me, all wrapped in the sheets and staring at him in shock.  
  
"....Cloud?....." My name came off his lips in confusion, indicating that he didn't know what was going on either. "What's-...." Sephiroth's eyes widened suddenly and his face turned red as he grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him to hide himself. I just looked away, my face suddenly getting hot. I had forgotten all about my headache. I'm sure Sephiroth had the same feelings.  
  
-What the hell happened last night?!- Sephiroth and I looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until I got up and ran lighting speed into the bathroom, leaving Sephiroth sitting there, just as shocked as I was.  
  
"Shit!....." I cursed loudly. I didn't care who heard. "Shit shit shit shit...." I unwrapped myself from the huge white king sized sheet, and walked over to the tub to run a hot bath. I reached out and turned on the water, only to see a several huge red bruises on my left arm. - The hell?......- Seeing that mark made me check the rest of my body. I glanced over myself in the mirror, finding more than a few red marks and a reddish purple bruise on my right and left hip. And the smaller red ones were in odd places. I looked some more and found some that looked just like the red ones all over my body on my neck and running down my shoulder. -Dear God.....if these are the same as the others.......- I panicked a little. - These have to be.....-  
  
"HICKEYS!" I said quietly and harshly at the same time. I gripped the counter so hard and it started to crack under the pressure. I just couldn't believe it! To imagine Sephiroth sucking on my........  
  
I blushed violently, getting a very clear mental picture of last night's 'performance'. I could just see it... Sephiroth's lips lowering slowly down my neck, nipping and biting and sucking at it, leaving his little 'love marks' there that even HE wouldn't even remember giving the next morning. And what of the OTHER red marks? My mind went even farther into thought. Lips and tongue trailing down my body, only stopping every now and then to nip at my most sensitive places. My nipples were soar, probably from constant sucking and biting down on them. My wrists had the slight shapes of hand prints on them, Probably indicating my hands being held above my head as he traveled down my body...slowly....sensually... *  
  
I snapped out of my thought, hearing the loud running of the water. I walked over and turned it off, and then grabbing the soap from the holder, I slid into the tub, making a small hissing sound as I entered it. Scolding hot. Just the way I like em. Maybe this will relieve some of that tension and slight anger that I was feeling. And maybe it would help to soak away these marks too. And it wouldn't hurt to not smell like a smutty night club either.  
  
I ran the soap around on my body trying to get rid of the alcohol and sex smell. The sex smell was probably just in my mind, but none the less I tried my best to get it off my body and out of my hair.  
  
After about a half hour trying to get that smut off of me, I decided to spend the other 30 minutes relaxing. I laid there starring up at the ceiling. - I just can't fucking believe this *sigh* I think I need to have a little talk with Cid and Vin- I smirked at that thought.-Oh yes, they are GOING to pay.- Thinking about the spiked punch brought me back to Sephiroth. The pictures were so vivid in my mind that I could actually feel his breath against my neck, his warm wet mouth travel down my spine and stomach. I closed my eyes and saw Sephiroth's beautiful aqua colored eyes looking up at me while his tongue made a steady trail up and down my erection, making me squirm and moan. I liked my lips and let myself go even further. It was like I was reminiscing on a night that I wasn't even sure happened.... heh....my imagination does that sometimes. I could still see Sephiroth's beautiful eyes while his tongue ran circles around the head of my swollen arousal and then took the whole thing in his mouth. *  
  
I gasped for air, as I woke up from my dream and breathed sharply. The water was starting to get cold so I decided to get out and put some clothes on so I get home.  
  
Then I remembered -DOH! I left my clothes in the bedroom- Of course....would you really blame me? I just woke up to find that I got drunk and was MOLESTED by Sephiroth. I was a little panicked. I didn't even bring a towel. I looked around and finding no towels in site I grabbed the sheet that I came in with and grabbed the door knob. -Please let him be gone, please let him be gone, please let him be gone, please let him be gone, please let him be gone- I opened the door to find Sephiroth sitting on the bed...at least he had pants on.  
  
" Cloud......" He looked at me with most innocence than I could stand. So I just located my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I looked back as I was closing the door and saw him let out a light sigh. I sighed right along with him...  
  
God reality is harsh...I began to slip on my clothes, and couldn't help but notice a not-so-small note...  
  
"Maybe I should take a cold Shower too....."  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~  
  
Tragedy: Wow! I've never worked that's hard on a story b4. Lokum: Well you had our help. Jarad: Yep =D Tragedy: Of course...I couldn't have done it alone Lokum/Jarad: ^_^ =)  
  
Phew.....I think I was actually blushing....wow....that's rare =P so I hope you enjoyed pt 1 plz R ^_^v 


	2. Withered Roses

The Morning After  
  
by: Tragedy Storm (with help from Jarad and Lokum)^_^  
  
Rated: NC17 for strong sexual content and language  
  
Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth  
  
This is my first ever FF story ^_^ yayyyy *fanfare*  
  
This story has a major amount of yaoi in it....I'm talkin' teeth gritting action here....so if you don't like yaoi....then go away...because this story will scar you for life. Oh....and btw....don't flame me saying stuff about how you don't like yaoi and crap...because I'll print out your flames and post them up on my pf so everyone can laugh at you and send you emails telling you how very STUPID you are .....thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any FF characters....hell I don't even own the games...I rent....that just shows you how poor I am so... *gets in her anime prayer stance* PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! ~___~  
  
Chapter 2: Withered Roses  
  
The next day after my hangover...........  
  
I sat at a table in a restaurant waiting for Aeris. I hope she got though that traffic alright. She was pretty late. It felt to be able to spend time with her again before she left town for a few weeks.  
  
I sat there waiting, dressed to the occasion. I hadn't seen Aeris in a while. I was wearing a pair of snug black jeans and a Grayish Blue Turtle neck with no sleeves and a black vest. I also wore my dark brown gloves. I had tried to wear other favorite clothes, but unfortunately, the bruises and marks from last night made it highly impossible to wear anything revealing without getting strange looks or awkward questions. I had gone through 5 different shirts to try and hide the bruises on my hips, which I was sure came from a gruesome grip on my hips as I was being thrusted into. Why else would my ass have felt weird after three days. Yes....it still feels weird. And lets not mention the surprise I got when I went back to take a shower in my house. God....oozing....  
  
"Cloud!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Aeris almost centimeters from my face, and I nearly jumped out of my chair.  
  
"Aeris..." I said, trying to hide my startled state.  
  
"Hey Cloud. Sorry I'm late. I got held up." Aeris said regrettably, taking her seat across the table from me.  
  
"Yes I saw the traffic." I said behind my hands. Aeris smiled at me sweetly.  
  
I noticed her looking at me strangely. "Hey....what's with the bruises?"  
  
My eyes went into my mind thinking of a liable excuse. I couldn't just tell her that I got drunk and had sex with Sephiroth. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "I had a run in with my bedroom door." Yeah.....that's defenatly gonna work Cloud. Why didn't you just tell her you had two bombs strapped to your sides?  
  
"On BOTH hips?" She lifted her eyebrow. I didn't know if she knew I was lying or what.  
  
"I guess I was tired...." I lied.  
  
Aeris looked at me with utter confusion. I think she knew then I was lying. Because even when I'm sleepy I still have great control. I put my hands down to the my shirt in an attempt to hide the bruises that were left there by gripping hands. She gave up he pondering and looked down to her menu with a funny smile on her face. She wasn't at the party last night. Thank God. I had a slight problem telling my girlfriend why had hickeys all over my body.  
  
What's that? Yeah she's my girlfriend. But after last night I'm beginning to question........  
  
"Ahem!" Aeris cleared her throat purposely trying to grab my attention, and she succeeds with honors. I look up at her behind my hands and make a small movement with my eyebrow that indicated me saying 'what?'. She sighs. "Cloud you seem to have allot on your mind today."  
  
"What do you mean?" Even though I knew she was right, I just had to dig my self deeper into the hole by saying something as stupid as 'what do you mean?'.  
  
"Well Cloud...you seem....distant.....I heard about the party...." Aeris looked into my eyes as deeply as she could. I hate it when she does that. She can see right down into my core and MAKE me tell the truth. "What happened there?"  
  
-damn......- I couldn't possibly lie to her...but I couldn't tell her about that night either. I lay my head down on the table avoiding her eyes as much as possible. "I'm just tired...I haven't slept in a day." At least it was the truth. I couldn't sleep. All my thoughts were invaded by Sephiroth. I was actually AFRAID to sleep.  
  
"Well....maybe we should reschedule this lunch then." She sighed out the words, closing her menu.  
  
"I'm sorry Aeris..." I said quietly...I didn't feel that I was just apologizing for what just happened....but I felt like was apologizing for a lot more.  
  
She smiled at me sweetly and gave me a small peck. "Its ok Cloud."  
  
"Its just......I really wanted to spend time with you today."  
  
"We'll catch each other some other time ok?" She kept her sweet composure and I kept my strong silent one. She got up, grabbing her purse. "I guess I'll see ya later then, huh Cloud?"  
  
".....yes....." I said quietly, my eyes locked firmly on the flowers in front of me as Aeris walked to her car and got into it, driving off. I was still staring at the roses. Withering, lavender, roses in the middle of the table. - some people might take that as a bad omen- Considering the things that were happening, I really didn't doubt it much. Besides....Aeris was going out of town for 7 months. And as I've learned from past experiences...long distance relationships don't last. At least not with me.  
  
"sigh" I slowly got up and made my way to my apartment. I really needed to get some sleep.  
  
****  
  
I slowly slid my tired body under the comforter. It was quiet...way too quiet for me. But despite how eerie it was, I slowly started to drift off to sleep....  
  
****  
  
My eyes fluttered open slowly, allowing me to see something unexpected. Sephiroth was laying on top of me, staring deeply into my eyes. I gasped and froze when I felt his naked crotch pressed hard against mine. I closed my eyes as Sephiroth slowly started to lick his way down my neck, tracing little circles with his tongue on my neck and shoulder. My breathing started to increase the lower Sephiroth gets. He then gently put his mouth around my right nipple, taking as much of the nub into his mouth as he could and sucked on it softly. I moaned loudly, only making him suck harder. The sensations went straight to my already swollen groin, making me moan even louder. Sephiroth then made his way even further down, his stomach and chest rubbing lightly against the tip of my erection.  
  
I grunted when I felt his hands on my hips. Holding me down, he slowly began licking my arousal from the base to the tip, then taking it into his mouth, he started sucking harshly. I threw my head back, trying to gain some control, but that went out the window with the first touch. I then felt the tip of my cock hitting the back of Sephiroth's throat. It felt sooooo good. I tried to scream, but the sound would not come out. All I could do was run my fingers through Sephiroth's long silvery hair, urging him wordlessly to go faster. Instead he took his mouth off of me, gaining a disapproving moan from me. He then found his way back up to my lips, kissing me passionately.  
  
He ended the kiss and nudged his nose in between my neck and shoulder. "Are you ready Cloud?" He whispered in my ear smoothly, making me shiver.  
  
"Y...yes...." I said closing my eyes. I felt Sephiroth position himself. And then, he pushed into me slowly.  
  
I yelled so loud I almost went hoarse. Feeling him so deep inside me like this was too much as he slowly started to thrust his cock in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. I slowly dug my nails into his back, begging him to go deeper, harder, faster. He happily oblidged by slamming in and out of me again and again. Then he began to hit something inside me that made me go nuts. And he just kept hitting in. I felt tears welling u in my eyes and my face felt red hot. "Ahhhh!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!" My last words as I came hard, throwing my head back while my seed spurted out between both our stomachs....after that my entire vision went white.........  
  
******  
  
"ACK!" I woke up in my bed sweating and breathing hard. -What the hell was that? Now I'm having wet dreams about him?- "Speaking of wet dreams...." I looked under the covers and into my boxers. "Damn it...."  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~~  
  
Jarad: Cloud having a wet dream about Sephi...I can imagine it =D 


	3. A Table for 5

The Morning After  
  
by: Tragedy Storm (with help from Jarad and Lokum)^_^  
  
Rated: NC17 for strong sexual content and language  
  
Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth  
  
This is my first ever FF story ^_^ yayyyy *fanfare*  
  
This story has a major amount of yaoi in it....I'm talkin' teeth gritting action here....so if you don't like yaoi....then go away...because this story will scar you for life. Oh....and btw....don't flame me saying stuff about how you don't like yaoi and crap...because I'll print out your flames and post them up on my pf so everyone can laugh at you and send you emails telling you how very STUPID you are .....thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any FF characters....hell I don't even own the games...I rent....that just shows you how poor I am so... *gets in her anime prayer stance* PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! ~___~  
  
Chapter 3: Table for 5  
  
sigh.....this is getting frustrating......  
  
This is the third day from the party.....and still......  
  
Aeris invited me to a group lunch with a bunch of close friends....maybe that will help to take my mind off of.....agh...  
  
**** I sat at the table next to Cid and Vin, giving them evil looks...  
  
".................::gulp::" Cid looked at me.......my expression the same as it was when I was in many battles....cold and stoic...... "What'd we do?!"  
  
"You KNOW what you did." I said bluntly looking in their direction in such a way that made them hide behind Aeris. "Hmph!"  
  
Suddenly a soft knock was heard at the door, followed by the doorbell. Aeris looked at Vin and Cid and sweatdropped. "I better get that before they abandon us." She dodged Vincent and Cid's wants for blocks and proceeded to the door. She then opened it.........I went into shock when I saw the person at the door. -........S........Sephiroth.....- He came in and looked around, smiling happily.....that is until he came to me....then it turned into a...small....apologetic smile...  
  
I kept my stern look until he just gave up and stopped smiling completely.....-I knew she said she was inviting some close friends.....but....- Sephiroth turned around to greet everyone again....  
  
We talked for what seemed like hours.......  
  
*******  
  
Vincent told a story that everyone found very amusing.....except for Cid of course.......  
  
"He totally freaked out! hahaha"  
  
"Shut up you.....it's not funny." Cid said pouting.  
  
"It is quite funny." Even had Sephiroth laughing.  
  
"You would freak out too if a spider landed on your Jewels." Cid was trying his best to defend himself. But just me hearing the word 'jewels' made me fall out of my chair laughing.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY CLOUD!"  
  
"Hehehehehe" Aeris was laughing under her breath.  
  
"You guys suck...."  
  
"Well it's obvious Cid wants off this subject....sooo....hmmmm....how was the party?"  
  
I froze completely as my stomach felt like it jumped into my heart....I heard a glass shake and looked over to Sephiroth who had tensed up and was clutching the cup in his hand like a vice.......I could tell he wasn't too comfortable on that subject either...  
  
"It was great." Vincent said while he took a sip from his soda....  
  
Cid joined in the conversation finally "Yeah....." He cut himself off when both me and Sephiroth gave them looks.....looks of pain and death... "gulp"  
  
"ummmmm...." Aeris looked at all of us in confusion. "...What's going on?....Am I missing something?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"......it's nothing." I looked at my hands which were clutched together in my lap...I was getting nervous....-for the love of God can someone please change this subject?!-  
  
"Hey.....there's no more soda left." Thank you Vin....  
  
Aeris looked at Vin and sweatdropped. "Honestly....you guys go through soda like starving people to a buffet table." Vincent and Cid smiled widely at her. "Well.....I guess I'll get more then."  
  
"I'll get them." I said quickly, getting some odd looks....I didn't care, I just wanted out of that room.  
  
"oh.....ok Cloud...there's quite a few....need some help?"  
  
"No I've got it." I know I was starting to sound paranoid. But I walked into the kitchen anyway.  
  
******* 3 mins.  
  
*******  
  
I sat at the table.......I wasn't aware of how long I had been in that kitchen....but I was staying......obviously someone was getting impatient and came in to get me out.....It wasn't who I expected when the door swing open....  
  
Sephiroth looked at me. "What are you doing in here? You've been in here for 3 minutes....is something up?" He looked at me worriedly.  
  
"You already know that there is." I said bluntly. Sephiroth bit down on his lip and started twiddling his thumbs....I had my head down behind my arms, so he couldn't see anything but my eyes at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry............." There was a long and awkward pause. "......I didn't know....I was in the same state you were in....what do you want me to do?"  
  
I looked up at him "I want you to make them stop."  
  
"Make what stop?"  
  
"The dreams......make them stop....." I lifted my head from the table.  
  
"Dreams.....?" He frowned slightly." What do you mean?"  
  
"The dreams about you...I don't want them....make them stop." I said frowning....I knew there was no way to make that happen...but I had to let him know....it seemed like he was under weighing the situation.  
  
"Make mine stop and then maybe you can tell me how to stop yours." Sephiroth frowned sadly. " This is having the exact same effect on me Cloud. I know you're upset about this but they're is nothing that either you nor me can do about it....so you might as well just sit and try to work it out...but don't try to do it now....not here.....it will cause too much confusion." Sephiroth grabbed the cans of soda that I was supposed to be bringing out and left out of the kitchen with them....he left me something to think on though........  
  
I heard him bidding farewell to everyone. He said that he had something important to do and needed to leave quickly.....I know Aeris is wondering what's going on with us.......maybe I should let her in........but how......  
  
********  
  
I woke up in my bed again with sweat running down my face and a deep blush on my cheeks.....this is getting to me........I dreamed about him again....for the second time this week.....  
  
He has a rose.....like the ones that were on the table at Aeris and my lunch.......this is an omen.............  
  
...........The rose was being run around my face and then my lips......the his pressed on mine......damn it.......when will this end.....I hardy like Sephiroth.... so why am I dreaming such intense dreams about him?.....  
  
-_This is having the exact same effect on me Cloud. I know you're upset about this but they're is nothing that either you nor me can do about it....so you might as well just sit and try to work it out......._- Hmmmm............maybe.....we can talk about this........privately......it any help to settle things.......  
  
I picked up the phone and called him......"Hello?"  
  
"Sephiroth....."  
  
"Cloud? That you?" He didn't sound like he was asleep either.....  
  
"Yes.....we need to talk...."  
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3 ~~~  
  
Wow....this is coming along nicely ^_^ I have no clue where this story is going to end up.....I'm as in the dark as you are lol.....so what's Cloud and Sephi gonna do about this problem of theirs  
  
Jarad: I WANNA SEE BONKING AND LOTS OFF IT =D LET EM SCREW EACHOTHER SILLY!!!!  
  
Lokum: Just wait Jarad....you'll get your chance again lol  
  
I can't wait to see what happens ^_^ 


	4. First Kiss

Author's note: Ok......I've decided to stop writing my introduction and disclaimer on every chapter...I chose to look at my story and it got kinda confusing....so I won't be doing THAT anymore ^-^;;;;  
  
I got so many wonderful reviews!!!!!!! I'd like to thank everyone for their support...It took me a while to come up with a proper pt 4 but I think I finally have.....I'm still making it up though lol  
  
Chapter 4: First Kiss  
  
*sigh*.......I hope maybe this meeting with him will help to clear some thoughts out......  
  
I sat outside on a park bench. There was no one there at this time of night. Maybe a few odd souls like me. I lifted my head to look up at the sky. The moon is full tonight and the stars are as bright as day, even with the street lights on. My eyes fixated on the moon for some reason. I always do that, it's like the moon enraptures me or something. My view was interrupted by Sephiroth's upside down head in my view point, looking down on me with gentle eyes. I rose up quickly and turned to him.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you." Sephiroth said smiling at me. He was dressed in all black with a long black trench coat on. His shirt clung quite closely to him and his boots cut off his baggy black jeans at the bottom. He also had his hair pulled back in a tie.  
  
I looked down, trying to get my mind back in tact with reality. "No...it's fine."  
  
Sephiroth looked at me with the most innocent and caring eyes that he always had. I hated that. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He was twirling his fingers around the back of the park bench. I stared at them. As if they we're my own. He was nervous just like I was, and it showed.  
  
"Can....we sit?" I couldn't think of anything else....I was starting to shake and the last thing I needed was for my legs to start shivering while I was standing there in front of him like that.  
  
Sephiroth seemed relieved to do that as well as he took a seat on the bench. I sat down beside him...making sure to have a good distance between us. Sephiroth fiddled with his thumbs, looking down at them. "So........."  
  
".........." I couldn't think of anything to say....Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...I couldn't even ask him anything. "I'm sorry...." I finally let out. " I know this is an awkward moment, but....I just really needed to talk to you about this."  
  
"Yes.....I see." Sephiroth looked up at me, his facial features being highlighted oddly by the moon and the street light, making him look almost mysterious, and in a way....angelic like. " Would you.....like to walk instead?.....My legs are shaking more sitting down then I was standing up." He laughed lightly.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but a small smile cracked through. I got up in a silent answer which made Sephiroth smile at me. We began to walk down the walk way. "Well...see....I've been having these...dreams......about you......and me....."  
  
"Kissing?.....Hugging?.....Doing it?" Sephiroth said looking up to the sky. I jumped and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked back down at me, smiling deviously.  
  
"...............um.....mostly just the last one......." I looked at my feet.  
  
"Wow.... Your dreams are a WHOLE lot more intense then mine hehe....where's your mind been? haha" He laughed at me a little, then looked back toward me. He stops laughing a little when he saw my face. "Ahem....forgive me Cloud......." I was blushing...how embarrassing. I looked away form Sephiroth. "Cloud....we really don't know what happened that night.....all we know is we woke up in a bed together......naked......but we really don't know if anything happened." I looked at him....he had a point....we DIDN'T know what happened there...but....this wasn't about that night....it was about those dreams...at least I thought it was.  
  
"It's......not.......about the party....anymore......." Sephiroth looked at me, but he was unable to see my face because I was looking down at my feet again. He suddenly stopped walking. "It's gotten much deeper then that."  
  
"Then what is it about then Cloud?" He looked at me with a concerned look.  
  
"I........." Could I say it? How do I? "I.........I've been thinking........and.......questioning myself.....I mean.....I love Aeris.....I think I do.....but.......if I love her.....then...why.....why am I starting to question my.......I just wanna know...am I --" I was suddenly cut off by Sephiroth's finger on my lips. He smiled at me gently. His eyes locked with mine and I gulped hard.  
  
He took his finger away and put his hand behind my neck and made me look up at him. He then began to lower his face toward mine...That entire moment seemed to slow down completely....My senses wallowed in the sensations.....My breathing and heart beat increased dramatically as I felt his hot moist breath beading down on my face. My eyes slowly began to close as he finally reached his destination. Our lips had only just brushed against each other and all the feeling went straight to where I didn't need it. I was a small, innocent kiss, but it was driving me crazy. I could feel his thumb stroking the side of my neck gently, as if trying to massage it. My hand slowly made it's way up until it reached Sephiroth's shoulder, and grasped tightly. I felt like I was getting desperate.  
  
I opened my mouth just a little.......I wasn't sure what I was feeling....I just felt.....good.......better then I had in a while.....Sephiroth's other hand slipped down to him hip as he slowly let his tongue slid into my mouth. Butterflies fly fiercely around in my stomach when he allowed his tongue to caress over mine. He was very gentle...as if holding a champagne glass....his tongue slowly made it's way through my mouth.....tasting me.....and moving around in a way that sent me to flames.....  
  
Sephiroth ended the kiss, and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek before he pulled away. I breathed out heavily as my eyes fluttered open with a half sleepy look in them. I looked at him for a second before putting my hand over my mouth and looking at him in one of my silent tones. Sephiroth just stood there.....starring... like he was waiting for me to say something.......but I was speechless.......but one thing was for sure.....he's given me my answer....  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud......I got......carried away...." Sephiroth's eyes went into a sorrow like tone.  
  
"It's.......it's ok Sephiroth........I was just......surprised......thank you." I gave a small smile and watched him look at me and sigh in relief.  
  
"....Did you......like it?" Sephiroth decided to push his luck there....I raised my eyebrows in a way that said 'are you joking?'. "hahaha.....I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at me again and slowly stepped toward me..."Look....its getting kinda late....so.....why don't we go back to our homes and sleep?..."  
  
"........yes.............." I didn't really wanna go home......I wanted to stay and talk more....and maybe have another kiss like that.......  
  
"Cloud......Good Night." He smiled at me again, putting a small peck on my cheek before walking off while waving at me.....  
  
I touched my lips again....the memory just kept replaying itself.....sigh.....How will I explain this to Aeris?  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 4 ~~~  
  
Wow......O.o! I couldn't think of anything.......I hope you enjoyed this....and thanx again for all the reviews Jarad: They're very much appreciated =D 


	5. Breaking the news seme or uke?

Ok......I think I have a pretty good idea on this chapter......I think I'll sill have to make up how Cloud's going to break the news to Aeris. Jarad: For the love of god I hope she doesn't start sobbing violently. Lokum: Aeris is not a wuss....although after loosing a guy like Cloud I wouldn't be surprised =P You have a point....oh well we'll see ^_^;;;;; Jarad:And btw about the smut thing.......when a story has the rating NC17!!!!!!! It usually is going to have smut in it =\ So please...let's leave the smut decisions to the writer thanx ^_^;;;; don't be mean.  
  
Chapter 5: Breaking the news (seme or uke?)  
  
I stood in front of Aeris' house.....and that's it.....I couldn't even knock on the door......I was too....afraid of what her reaction might be...  
  
I put my hand up to knock on the door....but I could put bring it to the door......*sigh* -Come on Cloud stop being such a fucking wiener- I was just about to knock when Aeris came to the door with some kind of bag in her hand.  
  
"Cloud? Hey what's up?" She looked at me in confusion....maybe because my hand was still up in the air like I was about to knock on the door. "Is....something wrong Cloud?"  
  
I put my hand down and took a deep breath. "No....nothing's wrong...." I lied my most amazing lie of all time.  
  
"Well you wanna come in?" Aeris moved just enough for me to get through. I Just looked at her for a second, trying to decide on whether to go in or not. I finally gave a wordless reply by stepping inside. " I'll be right back, I need to take the trash out." She smiled at me before making her way out of the house to the curbside.  
  
My heart was pacing a mile a minute....I had gone over with myself over and over about how I was going to explain this to her....-Just tell her Cloud.....don't be so stupid...just tell her.- Aeris came back in closing the door quite loudly behind her, making me jump. "Ok....now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Cloud?"  
  
"I.....I wanted to tell you.......before you left.........that........I...." -What's the matter with you?! Spill it dumb ass!- Aeris stared at me, more than willing to pay attention. "I......um...............................................I......."  
  
"Cloud what's wrong? You act as if you've been cheating on me or something" DOH!  
  
"No.....Not exactly......I.....um.....at the party...........with.....Cid...Vincent......and....Sephiroth.....I....drank some spiked punch I think and..........I.....woke up with um............."  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GOT DRUNK...........AND THEN YOU..............YOU SCREWED SOME BIMBO AT THAT PARTY?!?!?!?!" I sweatdropped. Aeris gets really scary when she's like this. I could see the vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
"Well.....unless.......you mean.....a silver haired.....aqua eyed......MALE....bimbo............"  
  
Aeris stood up and looked like she was about to hit me. "WHY YOU!!!!! HOW COULD-" Aeris suddenly stopped herself and looked at me with a kind of angry confused look on her face. I think she had finally figured it out. She pointed at me. "You...........................................and.......................Sep hiroth......." She made small gestures with her hands which would have made me laugh under different circumstances......but this time it just brought a blush to my cheeks. "Cloud? Why didn't you tell me at first?" She walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch. "How long?"  
  
"Just.....since the party.....with Cid and Vincent...." Aeris looked at me and then she looked forward in thought.  
  
"That explains why you two were acting so weird at lunch the other day." She then smiled a bit. "And that also explains why Cid and Vin were getting evil looks from you two."  
  
"I'm sorry Aeris........" She leaned over to me and pecked me on the cheek.  
  
"Why?.....It IS pretty hard to resist him." Aeris smiled at me. "I mean.....it was only a matter of time before he got ONE of you." She giggled a little. I looked at her, confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Aeris looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You mean you couldn't tell?" I looked at her and then looked around in a way that said 'um....NO! I don't even know what you're talking about!' . Her jaw dropped. "I can't believe you didn't know."  
  
"KNOW WHAT?" I looked at her with a small half smile, frowning.  
  
"Well, Cloud. Sephiroth was already 'that way'." She raised her eyebrow again.  
  
"What?......what do you mean?" Then....it hit me..........He was already....gay.....before the party.....so......but what does that have to do with anything?  
  
"He was already attracted to you...." So........was the bastard drunk or not?! This raised many questions and now I felt I had to go and break some news to Sephiroth......or his jaw. "Um......Cloud?" I came from my thoughts and back to reality where Aeris was looking at me with her hand covering her mouth. "Tell me.........Sephiroth..........is he........Seme or Uke?" I blushed hard. "I guess that answers my question!" Aeris giggled and I covered up my face trying to hide my expression. She leaned over and hugged me. She was still laughing a little as she started talking again. "I'm sorry Cloud, I couldn't resist. But....I'm happy for you. I mean.....Sephiroth's nice....he'll take care of you..... I'm sure."  
  
I looked up at her and smiled a little. "Thanks Aeris." I put on an evil look. "Oh.....by the way.....Can you help us plot against Cid and Vincent?"Aeris smiled at me sweetly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." I went back to my normal smile. Aeris put her hand on my head and ruffled around my spiky hair. ".............uke......" She burst into laughter.  
  
I just looked up at the ceiling........sighing..........  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~~  
  
Geez......this one was pretty short........at least I think so....... Jarad: Oh......and btw.........this WAS before Sephi went nuts and starting killing everyone....why are the evil ones so very very sexy? =D Be that true Jarad.....be that true ^_^ 


	6. Dinner and Sleepy time

Well this is Chapter 5......oh wait no......this is chapter 6!  
  
Jarad: You're a dufus  
  
Lokum: don't be so mean Jarad  
  
yeah -_-;; *sigh* well...there's another rat in our house....I have no problem with it....but my mom's gonna start fusing about keeping the house clean when she finds out there's another one.....I already had to pick the last one from under the dishwasher.....I wonder where she'll set THIS trap....I wish I had a snake.....then it could just eat the damn thing....UGH O_O I've gotten out of subject haven't I....well yeah chapter 6...since Cloud already broke the news to Aeris he feels a little bit better about this and now he's going to see you know who to get some answers....  
  
Jarad: He's not gonna hit him is he?....cause I gotta go pee and I don't wanna miss that.  
  
I don't know Jarad...we'll see ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: Dinner and Sleepy Time  
  
The very next day after I went over Aeris' house, I went to the park. It was already 7:00 pm...so the sun was starting to set....I always found myself looking at it....now I don't WATCH them....I just like to get a glimpse of them...they're very nice....kinda like a painting.....anyway....I was standing behind the railing looking at the sunset reflecting in the water below.  
  
"Cloud!" I looked over my shoulder to my left and found Sephiroth standing there. He was putting up a peace sign and smiling. I just looked back to the water. Sephiroth walked over to me with a funny look on his face. He then started walking around me and lifting my arms and stuff.  
  
"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow. He rose up and looked at me, with a half smile.  
  
"Well, I was checking to see if you had any marks on you....and judging by my findings I see that everything went well." He cheesed.  
  
"Heh......" I couldn't help but smile at that last remark. We all knew what Aeris was like when she was angry, so I could understand Sephiroth's concern. Speaking of concerns....I looked very serious and pointed my expression directly toward Sephiroth. "We're you really drunk that night?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at me in confusion. "Huh? Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Were you?!" I looked very angry and looked back out at the water. "Aeris told me about that little crush....so WERE you?!"  
  
Sephiroth's face looked very disappointed. "Of course I was Cloud...I mean....I really really liked you, so why would I do anything THAT stupid and ruin our 'friendship'?" I could tell a very VERY sarcastic quote on the word friendship. "I can't believe you would even THINK that."  
  
"......I'm sorry Sephiroth......" OK.......I felt guilty for making him feel bad like that ok?.....SOME people take advantage of situations like that ya know. I closed my eyes.  
  
"......Cloud......you never really did like me did you?" Sephiroth half smiled at me again.  
  
"Of course......I guess......" Sephiroth looked at me with an expression on his face that bluntly stated 'YOU MOTHER FUCKING LIAR YOU'.  
  
"Yeah sure....hm....well I guess I shouldn't be reminiscing on things like that....Things are different now...right?" I looked at him and smiled a little. "You have great way of giving responses Cloud." He laughed, and I couldn't help but do so as well. I do that a lot. "Hey Cloud?....You want to go to my place?" I looked at him and raised both my eyebrows, making him laugh again. "We're not going to DO anything, Cloud.....that is...unless you decide you want to."  
  
I laughed lightly. "Sephiroth.......I just came to realization with my brand new sexuality....lets keep it PG for now huh?" -PG indeed- "I guess I'll go to your place." I turned to walk toward the street. Sephiroth lives close to everyone and everything, so he doesn't need a car. He walks everywhere he goes. So we began walking to his house.  
  
*********  
  
Sephiroth turned the key and offered me entrance first.  
  
I had been to his house before. It was small and quaint, and the neighborhood was pretty quiet, except in the daytime, but overall at night it was pretty quiet. "Are you hungry Cloud?"  
  
"A little yes." I looked around, studying my surroundings. I felt a bit uncomfortable in Sephiroth's house. Sephiroth rummaged through his cabinets and found some packages.  
  
"Ramen noodles?" I raised my eyebrows. I haven't had THOSE in a while. "haha I'll get a pot. Make yourself at home." I sat at a small bar like area near the kitchen. There were stools that turned around and I almost killed myself trying to sit down.  
  
*********  
  
*sllllllllrrruuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppp*  
  
Sephiroth laughed. I was enjoying those noodles WAY too much. "So you like them I suppose ha." Sephiroth got up and went to the couch, and grabbing the remote he laid his head down on the arm of the couch and started flipping the channels. I just sat there and finished the few noodles still left in my bowl. I couldn't help looking over to the red couch, where Sephiroth boredly flipped through continuous waves of commercials and dumb shows. On top of that I was starting to get sleepy. I went over to the couch and sat down. It was overly comfortable. I was not trying to fall asleep over there, but it seemed like everything was working toward my demise as I slowly started drifting off to the sound of random voices and static. This week had been hectic, and I was dieing from lack of sleep....ugh...I can't stand dreaming sometimes.  
  
I suddenly felt my head drop on to something that wasn't as soft as the couch. I couldn't move anymore, I was too tired. Sephiroth rose up when he felt my head on his hip. "Tired Cloud?" He teased. I hate it when people do that. But he was right anyway. I felt my body being slowly lifted upward, as Sephiroth got up from the couch and went into the other room. -I guess he's going to let me sleep here...- He came back after a few seconds with a blanket in his hand. Lights started to turn off and so did the television, so now that only the moon highlighted the room. I saw his blurred figure step over to me and felt the couch move as he sat back down. I then felt my self being lifted up again, until my back was against Sephiroth's chest. He then threw the covers over us and laid us both down on the couch. I was uncomfortable, so I turned over, facing Sephiroth.  
  
I don't know why....but I felt....much better about being there.....especially now.....I feel different, and no longer uncomfortable.  
  
I could tell his chin was resting on my head, as was a hand that gently stroked through my hair. I breathed out heavily. I would finally be able to rest....maybe...that is if I didn't have any more dreams. I felt myself slowly sleeping and I started to drift off into a dream again, until I heard Sephiroth. "Cloud?"  
  
"Mmmmm?" I groaned out. I couldn't make anything else come out.  
  
"I thought I heard you call me....maybe it was just me." Maybe or maybe not....but whatever the case...thank you for stopping it.  
  
I slowly began to slip into my sleeping state again. I grabbed onto Sephiroth's shirt when his hands started to slowly run up and down my arm, his fingers messaging into every muscle. I moaned a little for him to stop, but in reality I don't think I wanted him to. His hand slowly made it's way down my arm and then moved from my arm to my back, rubbing there slowly. -god......please stop it.......- All I could do was lay there and groan in time to his hand's sensuous movements. I clasped his shirt a little more when his hand got a little too close to my butt and one of his fingers hit a sensitive spot on my back, making me jump. His arm finally came to rest around my torso. He started to slowly stroke at my sides, lulling me to sleep even more than before. I yawned slightly as my sleep quickly returned to me. I didn't see anything this time but the back of my eyelids. But I could still feel his slow maddening menstruations in my sleep.  
  
Yes.....this week has been VERY hectic.........wow....and the more I think about this....the stranger it is..........  
  
Ok.......lets recap here..........  
  
I was convinced to go to a party with Cid and Vincent, not knowing that Sephiroth was going to be there. I then drank some spiked punch and woke up in a bed with him the next morning and nearly had a panic attack when I realized it. Then I start having wet dreams about him and start to slip into solitude, had my girlfriend think I was spacing out in the restaurant because she was boring NOT TRUE, when in truth I was just starting to question my sexuality. Then I met Sephiroth in the park and had him French kiss me with more passion than I could ever dream of. Then I explain it to my girlfriend, she takes it very well and tells me to go be with Sephiroth.....now I'm here.....with Sephiroth.....  
  
Do you see how quick that was?!....Nothing this good happens that fast.....this is getting to me.....oh well.... I guess I'll just try and enjoy it.  
  
I'm already starting to anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 6 ~~~  
  
Ok.......sooo........he went to sleep on Sephiroth while the moonlight was slowly radiating down on them from a window. AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jarad: That's why he's mine =)  
  
Lokum: You like to bonk me more than you like to hold me under the moonlight.....but I don't mind ^.^  
  
Aren't they sweet? ^_^ well I think this chapter came out pretty good.....hopefully we'll see a bit of bonking next chapter....and I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter....I was being enrolled in school and everything got kinda hectic. Soooooo.....I'll try to keep on track with my Chapter updates ^_^ Ja ne 


	7. Sex and the Sephi

HMMMMM.......well it's finally Jarad's Turn to shine ^_^  
  
Jarad: YAYYYYYYY I GET TO WRITE ABOUT SMUT! =)  
  
Lokum: His favorite subject ^-^ This chapter is VERY graphic so I suggest if you don't like lemons or an extreme amount of details, that you not read this chapter. It will give you a heart attack ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: Sex and the Sephi  
  
My eyes fluttered open.......I found myself in a place that was kind of unfamiliar......but then I realized where I was.....  
  
I was still at Sephiroth's house......those are words I never thought I'd be saying....before just a couple of days ago, I didn't even like Sephiroth. But now...everything is different. Not only do I not find him annoying now....but I think I actually....LIKE Sephiroth.  
  
Speaking of Sephiroth.....I got up and walked around the house. I still didn't feel comfortable in that house. It felt like I was violating his space or something. But continued to walk through the house looking for the silver haired swordsman. I looked all over the place, until I finally came to his room and heard the rhythmic pounding of water......-There must be a tub in Sephiroth's bedroom.- I went up to the door and called Sephiroth's name. I needed to tell him I was going home. I think I would feel a bit guilty if I just got up and left without saying anything....especially after he showed me such courtesy last night......He didn't answer. He probably can't hear me over the shower....I felt slightly stupid for doing this but I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Still saying Sephiroth's name, I brought my eyes around behind the door and looked around.  
  
That's when I saw him. Like I thought, he was taking a shower......it was a small flat shower, no tub.....but that's not what I was looking at....My eyes were locked on the scene that I really should have never glanced over in the first place...his hands slowly ran across his chest and then to his shoulders, then moved back down to his long pale legs.....I was just as frozen as I was when I woke up in the bed with him that night.......I just couldn't stop myself from looking at him. His entire body was drenched and covered in soap and the soft glow by the lighting and the steam mixed together made the room look very foggy. It was almost like something out of some anime. I couldn't even blink........the atmosphere and the sight itself mixed together were...............almost angelic like. My gaze came to an almost dead halt when Sephiroth turned around and looked dead at me. We stared at each other until I turned out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, then leaned on it.  
  
I bit my knuckles. -Cloud you're such an idiot!- I pounded my head lightly against the door. Now things are going to be awkward. I just KNOW it. "I can't believe I j- WHOA!!!!" I was interrupted from my small quiet talking when I suddenly fell backward. I thought I was going to smack right into the floor, but a strong arm wrapped tightly around my neck, putting me in a very, VERY tight headlock. I squirmed around helplessly. I was then thrown harshly against the wall. Then two hands can down harshly on the wall right around my head with the worst force. My eyes widened in horror when I saw Sephiroth's expression. I had never seen him look like that. He was scowling at me in such a way that made my heart race in fear. He moved his hands down to my shoulders and wrapped them tightly around my neck, then pushed my up against the wall hard. He then smiled at me evilly and cruelly as his grip tightened every time I tried to struggle. I whimpered, grabbing his arms and trying to move them, but he was much stronger than me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He was going to kill me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was like a puppy......small and completely helpless.  
  
I could feel the bruises slowly forming around my throat. I clamped my eyes shut tightly and clenched my teeth together, trying to keep myself from crying or sobbing. And to think I trusted this bastard.....I balled my fists, ready to face my fate. I then felt a slight lift off of the pressure on my neck, then lips pressed to mine, then a tongue battling mine for entrance. The hands that we're supposedly going to choke me to death moved down my shoulders to my waist, pulling my hips into Sephiroth's. I brought my clenched fists up and met with Sephiroth's chest, pushing and pounding it, telling him to let go. I finally pushed him back away from me, and our contact ended with swiftness unlike no other. My eyes widened as him when he began to proceed back toward me. I panicked and with one hard quick move to his jaw, I slapped him with all of the force I had in my body at the moment, which wasn't much, since I was still too in shock to do much of anything. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND THEN YOU TRY TO GET INTIMATE WITH ME?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Sephiroth looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "Forgive me Cloud......I......I just........." I looked at him and then walked away, heading for the door. "CLOUD WAIT!................Please don't walk away from me again..............." I turned and looked at him.....he got up slowly from the floor, rubbing his face. A small trail of blood made it's way down his jaw. He walked up to me very slowly and cautiously, then he quickly grabbed my hand. I looked at him angrily and tried to jerk away, but once again his grip was too strong. "Cloud.......please......at least........before you run off........" I looked at him with a frown, waiting for his words. "At least.....let me scrub your back for you....." I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't believe what he just said. "Please.....?" I looked at him and his puppy dog eyed look, and sighed.  
  
********  
  
I sat down in the shower, water roughly beating down on my head and back.  
  
Sephiroth was behind me......scrubbing my back.......I don't know why I even allowed him to go BEHIND me again. But I have to admit, it felt nice to have my back scrubbed. I was in only my boxers, which were now soaking wet. Sephiroth gently ran his hands over the tense muscles in my back. But every time he would get anywhere NEAR my neck, I would flinch and tense up. The last time I did it, Sephiroth sighed. I don't know why the thought even crossed my mind, but I couldn't help but ask. "Why?" Sephiroth halted his movements immediately.  
  
"I...........wanted............." There was a long pause of silence. It was broken finally by a small yelp from me. Sephiroth had once again caught me off guard, but this time had my head lying down in his lap. He then moved around and laid me down on the shower floor, grabbing my wrists and holding them as moved his body so that he was half way on top of me. "I'd.....rather just show you." He plunged his tongue into my mouth before our lips even had a chance to make contact. This caused me to gasp. This is the third time he's caught me off guard.  
  
Sephiroth let go of my hands and ran his hands down my body, making me moan a little. His palms ran in just the right way over my now hardened nipples, which caused my chest to rise up into the air, making my back come almost completely off of the floor. The kissed ended sloppily and I looked up at him with weary eyes as he moved his body so that his body hovered over me and between my trembling legs. He lowed his face down so that his lips were right at my ear. "Will you allow me to show you....Cloud?" He whispered into my ear and I moaned loudly as his breath hit my ear in slow waves. I felt his hands again, moving down my body, to my thighs and rubbing in between them gently, making them quiver. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused every second. Then Sephiroth's hands moved back up to my hips, gently hooking his fingers in the elastic band of my boxers, then slowly pulling them down. I moaned at the mere removal of my clothing, as he slipped the wet shorts off of my legs. Then he moved his hands so that his fingers could run teasingly around my naval. He then brought his gaze back to me. Then whispering again. "Will you Cloud?" His hot steamy breathing hit my stomach intensely. He then began to kiss at my abdomen, steadily keeping his eyes planted firmly on me.  
  
I couldn't stand any more torture. I could barely speak. I needed to form the word, but I couldn't. "Y........y.....ye..........ye-y- yeeessss........." I finally managed to get the words to come out, but by the time I had finished saying it, Sephiroth had already planted his mouth firmly around one of my nipples, pulling on it gently with his teeth until it slid completely out of reach, then dove back on it, licking and sucking on it hard, all while teasing the other by taking it between his thumb and finger and pinching it lightly. I nearly screamed. Waves of pleasure crashed over me, and I could barely handle it. I bit my knuckles. I couldn't take this anymore. The he licked over my chest and took the other pointed stub in his mouth, and giving it the same treatment as the other one. I closed my eyes tightly. It wasn't just arousal. I knew that now. Sephiroth was good.....too good........I gave a sharp cry as one small movement on that nipple made me loose control. I came hard, making Sephiroth stop his slow sensual work on my body.  
  
"Finished already Strife? He smiled at me sweetly but devilishly. "Well.......I'm not finished with you yet Cloud.."  
  
I looked at him through one eye. The other one was closed from my exhaustion. He got up and cleaned me up with the little remaining warm water that was left, making more than a task out of it. He made sure to rub over all of my most sensitive places. Afterward, he turned off the water and helped me dry myself off. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, ripping the towel swiftly off my body.  
  
He then pushed me down roughly, smiling, then pulling off his towel slowly. I held myself up on my elbows and looked at him in curiosity. He then smiled a little wider and laid down on top of my and began kissing me again, raising my hands above my head and then getting off of me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and the expression was saying 'what are you doing?'. He smiled at me sweetly as he pulled me up off of the bed by my arms until I was in a sitting position. He then let my arms go and put his hands on the back of my neck and shoulders, pulling me forward. I closed my eyes...I knew what he wanted me to do. No explanations of words were needed. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He kept his smile and grabbing his own erection, put it to my lips. I opened them and allowed the head to enter my mouth. I then ran my tongue in circles around it, closing my eyes again. I could hear Sephiroth's quiet moans as I began to slip all of his cock slowly deeper into my mouth. Began thrusting into my face, which made me moan. I started sucking faster and faster with every moment that past by. Then I would alternate, and suck slowly then quickly again. I can't believe I'm getting so into this. Sephiroth then pulled my head away from his crotch, causing him to slip out of my mouth slowly.  
  
I was then pushed back on to the bed as Sephiroth lay down beside me, but he laid upside down to me. Sephiroth then flipped me over on top of him so that I hovered over him and that our faces were near the other's erection. I looked down at him, and he looked back up at me, smirking, then starting sucking me, just as I had done with him. I groaned when I felt my penis hit the back of his throat. I clenched the sheets hard when he began to roughly squeeze and massage my ass. One of his hands came down to my head and pushed down. I obeyed the silent command and started to slowly suck on him again. Both of us were moaning and groaning at the pleasure that the other was giving. I didn't think this position was ever done with two GUYS....I couldn't picture two GUYS 69ing....I would have started smiling if my mouth could stretch anymore, but it was currently already being stretched. Sephiroth gently stopped his movements and grabbed my chest, pulling me up. I got off of him and turned around as he started to rise up off of the bed. He then grabbed me again, kissing me deeply, so deeply that I could taste both of our essence and saliva mixing.  
  
Sephiroth pushed me down on the bed with a small smile on his face, then got up. "I'll be right back Cloud." He then walked to the bathroom and came back out with a bottle.  
  
"What's that?" Sephiroth smiled at me and squeeze some out in his hand, then lifted my leg up to my shoulder. I gasped. I'd never felt so exposed before and my face began to grow hot. I took a sharp breath of air when I felt something slide inside me and started wiggling around a bit. I felt it leave then reenter with another one to accompany it. I looked down at Sephiroth. "What.....are......you doing?" I managed to gasp out.  
  
Sephiroth smiled at me sweetly. "I'm just testing you out Strife."  
  
"Huh...." I clenched my teeth together. It felt so good......  
  
"I'm stretching you out Cloud." He laughed. "I don't want to hurt you. So I'm testing you." Well....I still didn't get it.....but whatever....I didn't care anymore...I just laid there and moaned. I was being tortured in the worst way. I screamed out loud when Sephiroth's fingers ran over something inside me that made me see stars. He then removed them and grabbed my hips as he positioned himself between my thighs. "Are you ready Cloud?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes, waiting for what was next. Then I felt his hot hard member slide into my still tight passageway, stretching me out even more as it slowly drove me crazy. He was going so slowly, that I could feel every inch of him pushing into me until he was pressed in as deep as he could go, then stopped moving.  
  
I know he was giving me time to adjust, but right now he was just making me insane. Sephiroth then took my legs and wrapped them around his waist as I put my arms around him. Sephiroth then began thrusting into me. I threw my head back while he sucked on my neck slowly. I knew there would be marks there but I didn't care about that as Sephiroth continuously stroked inside me with his own body. I thrust my own hips up toward his making his thrusts deeper. I moaned and yelled. "Se....phi......roth......so.......good......." Just as I gasped out those last words, Sephiroth thrust into me and hit my sweat spot over and over again. I was getting closer with every movement. He slowed down and kissed me. I threw my head back. "Stop.....teasing...." Sephiroth smiled at me sexily, and I guess he decided to take pity on me and with one hard thrust, sent me flying over the edge. I had an orgasm that had me screaming for what seemed like forever, and Sephiroth helping it my cautiously thrusting and making the shock ride even harder. Sephiroth then grabbed my butt and started thrusting hard, making me scream even louder. Then I felt a hot sudden spill inside me as Sephiroth came too, his hot seed was poured into me. It was more than I could take and I swore I had a second orgasm. I couldn't even scream this time. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.  
  
Sephiroth then collapsed on me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his steadily breathing heavily on my neck....."I love you Cloud....." I opened my eyes and whispered back to him.  
  
".....................I.....love you too...........Sephi...." Sephiroth chuckled at the use of that abbreviation of his name and kissed my cheek.....I felt myself falling slowly into deep sleep......That last rush had drained me completely.....  
  
My entire world went black.....then I passed out....  
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
Wow........Jarad...........you took a turn for the violent side in the beginning didn't you?! O_O;;;;  
  
Jarad: Well we needed a little drama  
  
Lokum: That wasn't Drama.....that was DAMN!  
  
Jarad: haha 'damn' lol =D  
  
Well....at least we got it done....I mean this thing took forever to type up.....all last night and all this morning.  
  
Jarad: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll at least it was good lemon. Best one we ever did ^_^ Oh.....and for all those that have hung in here with us to the end, we have a SPECAL surprise for you in the next chapter....so please....hang in there  
  
Jarad: Ya'll come back now ya hea =D  
  
Oh.......P.S: Cloud was eating oriental flavored 'Maruchan' noodles ^_^....Maruchan brand noodles are delicious.....I sound like a commercial lol  
  
EAT MARUCHAN NOODLE! THEY'RE WHAT FF 7 CHARACTERS EAT! =) 


	8. Prank tha' Pranksters

OK......here's the just plain funny chapter......I'm not gonna tell you what happens here.....you'll just have to read for yourself  
  
Jarad: Thanx to everyone who's still baring with our bad typing skills and spelling errors =)  
  
Lokum: Oh......and sorry about your sickness.(He can't spell it ^_^) I'm glad you're better and you're just in time for the surprise too....what timing you have ^-^ Jarad: I bet some of you had forgotten about Cid and Vin huh? =D  
  
OHHHHH BOY!! ^_^ We're gonna love this.....oh.....and for the sake of proper story etiquette(thank god for spell check) this chapter is NOT going to be in first person. ^_^ It'll add more affect.....I don't wanna have Cloud telling this part of the story.....it'll seem weird. So lets get on with it shall we? ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: Prank tha' pranksters  
  
Aeris had invited Cid and Vincent to her house for dinner and sat patiently, waiting for them to arrive.  
  
There was a slight knocking on the door. Aeris got up and answered it. It was about 9:00 pm, so it was pretty dark out. Aeris answered the door as she always does with Vin and Cid. "What took ya?" She smiled at them sweetly. "Now all we have to do is wait for Cloud and Sephiroth." Everyone went and took a set around the table, and awaited Cloud and Sephiroth's arrival. Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door, making everyone jump out of they're skin. "Wow.....I'll get it." Aeris slowly opened the door and Cloud appeared in the doorway, bruised and bloody. Aeris' eyes widened at him, as he tried to say something.  
  
"Sephiroth's.......................go---...." He then fell to the floor. Aeris helped him up with Cid's help and put him on the couch.  
  
"What HAPPENED to you Cloud?" Cloud raised his hand toward the door with wide fearful eye, pointing, his hand shaking violently. He then passed out. Everyone looked over to the doorway and say a familiar figure standing there. "Oohhh.....it's just Sephiroth." Aeris sighed in relief. Sephiroth stepped slowly through the door, his presence eerie and scary in a way. "Do you know what happened to Cloud?"  
  
"..............I don't......think you should be worrying about Cloud................" Aeris looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What........?" Sephiroth grabbed Aeris' arm, pulling her up off of the couch. He then looked at her with an evil smirk.  
  
"I think.............you should be worrying......about yourself......" Aeris looked at him with a fearful expression, trying to figure out why he had a demented smile spread across his face. Then right before Cid and Vincent's eyes, Aeris was slaughtered, her blood splattering everywhere. But who did it was not an expected party.  
  
"CLOUD?!" Cid and Vin both uttered at once. Cloud turned to them with a look of death in his eyes, Aeris' life force on his face in specks. At the same time Sephiroth looked at them with the exact same look. They both looked like pure cold-blooded killers, as something started to rip through Cloud's tattered blood covered shirt. Then a black wing ripped through his clothing, as did Sephiroth's. It was as if they were connected some how. Their movements were simultaneous in every way. Sephiroth dropped Aeris to the ground with a resounding thud, as both of them proceeded toward Cid and Vincent. Sephiroth drew his sword as Cloud's was already drawn, after having killed Aeris with it.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhh Ciiiiiddddddddd.....Vinccccennnnnttt......don't you want to have a little party like last week.........we assure you it will be to die for." Cloud smirked evilly. Cid was clenching onto Vincent in fear. Vincent grabbed a knife from the table and pointed it toward them.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM US YOU PHSYCOS!!!!!" Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other smirking, then Sephiroth whipped his sword across, what seemed to be the space between them. Cid and Vincent looked at them. Half of the knife's blade fell off, having received a clean cut. Cid and Vincent looked at the knife, then at Sephiroth and Cloud. They then ran into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know......all I know is that we need to get the hell out of here!" Cid turned around to the backdoor and fell to the floor when he saw Cloud was standing right there. "HOLY SHIT!" Cid yelped. Cloud pointed behind Vincent, making them both look behind them where Sephiroth was waving slowly and eerily. Cid and Vincent ran for their lives. Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other smiling. It seemed that they were only just playing with them, before they finished the job.  
  
Vincent opened the door to Aeris' room and closed it behind them. "Damn it.....what.....the.......fuck......." Cid and Vincent looked for a window that they could maybe climb out of, when suddenly, the lights flickered, and then went out. "...............shiiitttt.........................." Vincent meeped. He then saw something behind Cid. "Aeris?!" Aeris looked up at him, her face unreadable in the dark room. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're ok." Aeris smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile. This was similar to the smile that Cloud and Sephiroth were wearing. Vincent stepped back cautiously. Aeris then stepped into the light. Blood ran down her face profusely and she was foaming at the mouth. She raised a knife swiftly, giving them the death look. Cid and Vincent both freaked out royally and turned around, only to meet face to face with Sephiroth. They then tried to go another way, and were met by Cloud.  
  
Cid and Vincent whimpered. "We are gonna die......" Cid said, gaining an evil laugh from Aeris.  
  
"Say your prayers boys." They all said together as they closed the triangle around Cid and Vincent.  
  
"Just one thing before we finish." Sephiroth said as the triangle was close enough for them to see his eyes in the dark. "We got you..." Sephiroth burst into laughter, followed by Cloud and Aeris, who fell on the floor.  
  
"................um.............." Cid said, still shaking hard as ever. Cloud and Sephiroth were too busy laughing and couldn't even speak. So Aeris talked for them.  
  
"We HAD to get you guys back."  
  
"Back FOR WHAT?!" They both said at once, still holding each other.  
  
"For the party.......the punch?" Cid and Vincent looked at her. She gave them a look then looked over to Cloud and Sephiroth who were still laughing.  
  
"Ohhhhh...........OHHHHHH..............ewwwwwwwww" Cid said and looked at Vincent.  
  
"????.............oh.........EH! ACK! YUCK! MENTAL PICTURE!" Vincent said hitting his head. "GET OUT GET OUT!" This caused Aeris to burst into laughter.  
  
And they all laughed- I mean LIVED happily ever after....the end........................................of chapter 8 that is ^_^  
  
Cid pouted. "You guys suck."  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth......you dropped me kind of hard there ^.^;;; *rubs her elbow*  
  
Sephiroth: oh....I'm sorry ^-^ *gives her a Band-Aid* Jarad: That was hilarious. =D  
  
Lokum: I loved the touch with the wings. Cloud/ Sephiroth: Thank you ^_^ Cid/ Vincent: *still trembling in fear* HAHAHAHAH...that would make the best scary sequence in a movie ^_^ Well that really wasn't much of a surprise now was it? OH well ^_^ We hope you enjoyed it anyway, but It's already 1:48 am and I gotta get up later so....PEEEEAAACCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	9. A Short Visit

Hmmmm.......Jarad?  
  
Jarad: Yeah?  
  
Do you think this should be the final chapter to this story?  
  
Lokum: O_O NOOOOO IT SHOULD GO ON FOREVER!!!!  
  
Jarad: We're too lazy for that =P  
  
Lokum: *sigh* I guess it HAS to end somewhere....? But can we please make 2 chapters instead of just this one? I was enjoying myself ^_^  
  
Jarad:.......well......if it'll make you happy lover =)  
  
Lokum: awwww *hugs him* you're so sweetttttttttttt  
  
Oh boy.....none of that here...........JARAD.......PUT THAT BACK ON! WE HAVE COMPANY!  
  
Cloud: *blushes*  
  
Sephiroth: *blushes*  
  
Aeris: O_O *giggles*  
  
Cid: EH!  
  
Vincent: EWWWW!!  
  
I gotta tell ya know......this chapter is going to be short as hell =P  
  
Chapter 9: A short visit  
  
I awoke in Sephiroth's bed again. I guess our energy hasn't run out yet huh?  
  
******  
  
I sat at the couch, watching TV. Sephiroth had his head in my lap as I twirled his hair around my fingers like long silver laces. I'd never seen hair so nice on a guy before. Sephiroth looked up at me smiling, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Sephiroth got up off my lap and made his way toward the door to answer it. He slowly opened the door and invited a familiar face inside the house. "CLOUD!" Aeris smiled at me and then put her hand over her mouth and giggled a little. I blushed in realizing that she was laughing at me, and so was Sephiroth. I was still in my boxers. I wrapped my arms around myself and Sephiroth looked at me with a sympathetic smile on his face. He picked be up by my arms and led me to his room where my clothes were. "You guys haven't quit yet?" Sephiroth looked back at her as she started to giggle again.  
  
"It's........its not funny Aeris......." Aeris laughed harder. I put my hands up to my face in embarrassment and Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck gently.  
  
"She's just teasing you." He laughed a little. I pouted which made him laugh a bit more, then turning me around, kissed me on the lips passionately. "You really SHOULD have put some clothes on this morning hehe." I looked at him with a look that said 'I didn't feel I needed any'. Sephiroth blushed a bit and cleared his throat. I could tell he was trying to clear his mind and he didn't need any mental pictures, especially with company around. I picked the pants and shirt up from the floor and putting them on, and after giving Sephiroth a look that said 'Your punishment comes later' I went back into the room with Aeris.  
  
Aeris was still laughing a little. "Sooooo this is the reason you broke up with me. Not enough 'work' in your diet eh Cloud?" She clamped her lips together to keep herself from laughing. "Well....anyway, I invited Cid and Vin to join me...but......they didn't want to come." She looked at me and then to Sephiroth and burst into laughter again. "UKE!!!hahahahahahah" I sighed. "I'm sorry I'll be laughing about that for a while."  
  
"Uke? hmm?" Sephiroth looked at us with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I laughed a bit too.  
  
"Sephiroth,you took away my guy. I should get you." She looked at him with a pouty expression. "Well at least we got the causes." She smiled deviously. That kinda made me wonder........if none of that had happened......would I still feel the same about Sephiroth? Maybe I should be thanking Cid and Vincent. But then again......I was fun scaring the living screaming pee out of them.  
  
~~~  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
OKKKK.....this is not the final Chapter ok? We decided to make an even number and do 10 chapters and since this one is so short we have to make up for it next chapter ^_^ And sorry about the delay in the update. I've been at school and since I enrolled late I haven't had time to finish this chapter. I don't have time now which is why it's so short =P  
  
Jarad: yippee....more work...=P  
  
Lokum: well at least we get to make another Chapter ^-^  
  
Cloud: I'm still tired from the last Chapter Sephiroth: Can we take a break?  
  
YOU TOOK A WEEK AND A HALF LONG BREAK AND SO DID WE NOOOO BREEEAAAAKKK!!!! *grows demon horns*  
  
Sephi: O_O;;;;; okkkk.................... Jarad: you gotta love her =D 


	10. Only if You're Ready

Well.....this is it guys........this is the final chapter.......we've never made a story this long before.

Jarad: Nope, cause we're lazy.  
Lokum: Yes...................lazy............yes........................

Sorry. I was supposed to post this chapter months....no....YEARS ago, but school caught up with me. Damn school. . ;;;; So enjoy this final chapter all my loyal readers.

Chapter 10: Only if you're ready

Sephiroth and I, on the day after Aeris came over to Sephiroth's place, were laying on the couch again, just like that first night I stayed. I buried my face into his shirt. I was surely an Uke, says Sephiroth. 'Not many Seme's act as cute as you'. I smiled a little - If anyone is cute here, it's him -. Sephiroth sighed lightly, making me look up at him. "Hey Cloud?" Sephiroth said with a curious look in his eyes. "Do you......think.....that we would have been together.....had we not gotten wasted that night?" I had a startled expression. I was just thinking the same thing just yesterday.

"I don't know." I was still pondering over that still, actually. With all that had happened, I HAD to keep thinking about everything. And I couldn't help thinking 'What if those two hadn't acted with their dopey sides that night? Would I have even given Sephi a second thought?' The entire waking up naked in a bed with a guy who I, didn't hate, but felt no feelings for him at all. Not even friendship. Now I was being held in this tall man's arms in a protected manner. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

I couldn't help laughing when my mind wandered back to Cid and Vince. It was a cruel joke, but a funny one. Their reaction to this new relationship between me and Sephiroth had sickened and weirded them out before, but know they had gotten used to it. They now knew however, to stay as FAR away from us when we want to be alone, especially at night.

It was also funny to think that just a few weeks ago, I almost broke my neck trying to get out of the bed with him, now I'm eager for him to toss me into it and do whatever with me.

I felt Sephiroth's hand roaming around my chest, trying with all his might to get under my shirt. I smiled deviously and pretended to not notice. Sephiroth made his protests clear when he began making little excited moans into my ear, nibbling on it. I moaned and adjusted my waist, which gave Sephiroth enough space to free the bottom of my green tank top from my jeans. He began to nip down my neck, sucking gently. "Sephy..." Sephiroth laughed at my pet name for him and slowly ran his hands up my chest, teasing at my nipples. I felt my face grow hot as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way over my head and off my body. Sephiroth laid me down on the leather couch we had been sitting on, pulling my feet up off of the floor and around his waist. I looked up at him as he lazily removed his own clothing, finding myself dumbfounded by the sight.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered, snapping me out of my half lidded gaze.

"Mmmmm?"

"You're drooling." He said that last part with humor in his voice.

"Can you blame me?" I pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. Sephiroth moaned as if he were tasting his favorite dessert. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands stroked down my chest, my stomach, until they pulled at the elastic of my boxers. Sephiroth gave a low, sultry moan. I lifted my hips upward allowing Sephiroth to pull them down my legs and around my ankles, pausing with my feet in midair. "Sephiroth?" He was still silent, holding me legs in the air. "Sephiroth stop fooling around." I whined, longing for more of Sephiroth's sweet contact. Sephiroth laughed, letting my legs down. I pouted, gaining a cute laugh from him. Sephiroth gave me a curious look again. "What?"

"How would you like to try being top for a while?" I blushed hard when Sephiroth said that. My entire body turned a bright shade of red.

"Me on top, huh?" I rose into sitting position, and gave Sephiroth a look of curiosity. He smiled sultrily and hugged me around the waist and laid backward, taking me with him. We both let out our own grunts and moans as our erections made contact with each other. Suddenly I didn't care what position I was in. All I cared about was that throbbing ache in my crotch. Sephiroth's moans and whimpers as we grinded into each other proved he was too no longer concerned with positions either. "Se...phiroth?"

"Yes, Strife?" He breathed out, somehow.

"Your arms?"

"What about them?"

"I thought you wanted to me to be seme?" I lowered my mouth and kissed his neck while I ran my hands down his soft but hard hips. He moaned in total approval, suddenly remembering his request...and then quickly forgot again.

"Mmmmmmm Cloud...that's so good. More..." Sephiroth closed his eyes and released his hold on me, allowing me to move lower down his body. I could feel Sephiroth's strong hands running his hands through my hair, pulling and pushing me, trying desperately to guide my movements. I teasingly ran my tongue over his stomach, dipping into his belly button, then moving lower. "CLO-!" Sephiroth's breath stifled as my lips and tongue traced over the base of his cock, then up to the tip before practically swallowing the entire thing. "Ahhhhhh! Don't stop...." He moved my head around in circles and continued to yell uncontrollably. "Cloud....."

I stopped sucking on him and moved my hands to the back of Sephiroth's knees, lifting him up into the air until my lips were clamped directly on Sephiroth's anus. Sephiroth let out the most adorable mewing sounds I've ever heard. I ran my tongue in circles around the soft flesh in between his cheeks, then pushing it as deeply as I could into his tight passage. Sephiroth moaned as loud as he could possibly muster. "CLOUD! Please!" Finally. I had Sephiroth squealing for more...more of what **_I_** was doing to him...I wanted to pay him back for teasing me on occasions, but neither of us were in the 'mood' for anymore foreplay. I let go of Sephiroth, letting him slump back on to the couch. Before I could say anything, he was turned around on his stomach waiting for me to enter him. "Cloud." He said with extreme desire in his voice. I blushed about what I had to say to him...

"Ummm....Sephy?.....I don't...have-"

Sephiroth cut me off, "Forget that. I just need you. Now." My eyes widened and heat fled throughout my body. I slowly and carefully lowered myself down on top of Sephiroth, positioning my cock toward his entrance.

I hit dead on.

Sephiroth scratched at the black leather couch and moaned in his throat as I entered him. I continued until I was buried deep inside of Sephiroth's throbbing hole. It felt so intoxicating, being inside him. Like a liquid heat that encased itself around me and drove into the logical and sane part of my mind. Sephiroth had begun to rock his hips from side to side, and up toward me. "Oooooooohhhhh...Cloud." He winked at me and smiled. "What are you waiting for koibito?"

I rocked into him, listening to my name coming off his lips. "Sephiroth...you feel so good..." I began thrusting softly into him at first, letting him adjust to me being inside. I could hear his sweet voice as he moaned and grunted, continuing to push himself further up in time with my thrusts. I grabbed his hips and nuzzled between his neck and shoulder, licking and kissing it gently. I turned Sephiroth on his back, staying locked inside him. He wrapped his arms around me, driving his nails into my back.

"MMMMMMMMM, MORE!" I took my mouth off his neck and looked into his eyes. They were half lidded and set above a red blush. He clamped his eyes shut and grasped my shoulders tighter, and I suddenly felt a surge between our stomachs. "UGHN!!!!" Sephiroth screamed in absolute bliss, his body buckling and shaking as he came. The muscles surrounding me suddenly clamped tighter than ever, and the sudden pressure caused me to spasm violently. I lost complete control of myself and thrust into him erratically, spilling over. "Cloud....." He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me down. I lowered my head down and kissed him passionately. "Hmmm...It seems you're not as much of an uke as I thought." He gave me a sultry smile, kissing me lightly.

"Heh...and you're not a very submissive uke." I kissed him again feeling him smile into the kiss. He had still been giving a few orders, even with him being the bottom this time. I finally slid out of him, gaining a small moan of complaint. I laid down on his chest, listening to his heart quickened heart beat slow. Sephiroth ran his fingers through my hair and down my shoulders and back.

"Cloud...aishiteru..."

"I love you too Sephy."

knock! Knock! Knock!

I fell off the couch with a loud thud. "SHIT! Ow, that hurt!" I rubbed my soar elbow.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth laughed out.

"It's Aeris!" She yelled at the door. GAH, she has bad timing!

"JUST A SECOND!" I yelled as I grabbed Sephiroth's arm and led him into the bedroom. I could hear Aeris laughing full blast along with two other voices who made sly comments like 'we all know what they're doing in there', and another voice that boomed 'AWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE!'. I blushed hard and quickly dressed. Well...I guess it's better they came now instead of 2 minutes ago. We quickly dressed and Sephiroth walked awkwardly to the front door. I couldn't help but laugh at his waddling. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and opened the door. Aeris, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent stood there. Yuffie had stars in her eyes.

"Hellllllllllooooooooooooo Clooooooouuuuuuud! Helllllllloooooooooooooooooo Sephiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" Yuffie made her 'I love shounen ai and want to be caught in the middle of a boy boi love fest!'. I put my hand up to my forehead in aggravation. I gave Aeris a look that said 'Did you HAVE to tell YUFFIE?!'. She just giggled.

"I didn't mean to. She asked us where we were going. And well...here we are. Heh" She scratched the back of her head.

Vincent gave one his looks. It said 'I want to shoot her, now'. Cid looked at him and laughed under his breath. "Well do you guys want to have a seat?" Sephiroth so politely asked. Everyone had a seat (except Sephiroth) including the now hyperactive Yuffie...after some...persuasion.

"SO! Did we interrupt anything?" Aeris said brightly, with a humorous smile on her face. My face grew hot. Everyone laughed, including Sephiroth. Yuffie practically jumped across the coffee table and glomped me.

"AW! You blushed! That is SO cute!!!!!!!!" All I did was sit there while the laughing continued and Yuffie nearly strangled me with her forearms.

Sephiroth rose out of his set with a smile on his face. "Hey. This one is mine if you don't mind." She looked up him with big eyes.

"...........KAWAII!!!!!!!" She let go of me and began jumping up and down...I...sat there...blushing harder. Sephiroth, absent mindedly, took a seat. He cringed when he sat down and let out a small sound of discomfort. Everyone looked over to Sephiroth who was now also blushing, and HARD. Everyone burst into laughter again. Yuffie looked over to Sephi again. "..........O!M!G!!!! You guys did that?!" I put my face in my hands. Why the hell are they here?

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Sephiroth said with a smile. It's like he read my mind.

Cid sighed. "Well Aeris wanted to come and see you, but we convinced her not to."

"So what happened?"

Vincent finally spoke up, "Then...Yuffie overheard us talking...end of story." He slumped back on the couch and folded his arms.

"And judging by your actions now, it seems we DID interrupt something. SO!" Cid rose to his feet and grabbed the frenzied Yuffie, "We should probably leave!"

"Awwwwwww....but I wanna stay looooonger!" Yuffie kicked her legs in the air, currently being held up off the ground by Cid.

"Yes heh,,,we probably SHOULD leave you guys to yourselves...or eachother." Aeris giggled. "And we know you're not trying to throw us out." She waved goodbye and followed Cid and Vincent out the door, giving us a wink as she closed the door.

"...........Wow..........that was an interesting visit..." I burst into laughter. Sephiroth's comment just struck me for some reason. That and thinking about him sitting right onto his sore bottom. It was hilarious. Sephiroth came over and sat next to me, almost in a pounce. He growled at me and began to kiss my neck. He released the lever on the side of the recliner we were on so we laid back. I rubbed up and down his chest as he began to kiss me. One of my hands reached around his head and grabbed a handful of his long silver hair.

"I LOST MY-" Sephiroth's head snapped back and looked at Yuffie who was now staring at us with big eyes and a huge smile on her face. She screamed loudly. "AH!!! THAT'S SO SWEET! CLOUD AND SEPHI! HOW CUTE!"

Cid suddenly appeared and grabbed her and the shoe that she'd lost while kicking. "DAMNIT YUFFIE!" He carried her out the door once again. Sephiroth jumped up quickly and locked it.

"Is she always like that?" I raised my eyebrow. "Ah...I see." Sephiroth took off his shirt as he walked over to me. "Ready for another round Cloud?" He smiled at me, a sexy smile on his face.

He laid down on top of me, and began kissing my neck again. I just replied in the best amorous tone I could muster...

"Only if you're ready."

End of Chapter 7

Lokum: sobs

Jarad: holds him what's wrong hun?

Lokum: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY OVER!

Jarad: Don't worry....we can always go and gawk at them in FF-7. Actually come on...lets go play it now. takes Lokum and runs into their room

Ugh...those two. Well...I guess that's it. OO It IS kind of sad that it's ending. But like they say, 'Everything that has a beginning, has an end.' It was great getting all these reviews and I hope you guys are still around to read it. Thanx for the support by the way...well that's about it. Say bye-bye Cloud and Sephi!

Cloud an Sephiroth are behind a couch. Clothes are flying everywhere and weird noises are coming from back there too.

Umm.....never mind.....;;;


End file.
